


of hazards and broken hearts

by floren8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Wally West Friendship, Bring Wally West Back 2k17, Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s04e03 Luck Be a Lady, F/M, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floren8/pseuds/floren8
Summary: “Wally, wait.” Barry called out, jogging after him slowly (for them anyway).Missing scene from episode 4x03.





	of hazards and broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day after the episode aired, mostly because the show deprives us of the Barry & Wally friendship we deserve. I took forever to decide to post it though and I don't know if anyone else has written something smilar, but here, have this little episode drabble anyway.
> 
> This is unbetaed and english is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> (The fic starts right after Wally announces his departure and exits the cortex, but before Harry starts speaking).

“Wally, wait.” Barry called out, jogging after him slowly (for them anyway).

They were both by the elevator now, under the soft lights of the STAR Labs corridors. These walls had witnessed many important moments for all of them, especially him. Wally could still remember how scared he was when he came here for the first time as Zoom’s hostage. How the Flash had given up his speed to save him. Here was where Jesse got her powers, where they had faced enemies and friends alike. Where he got his own powers.

“What’s up?” He asked with a sigh, shoulders dropping despondently as he turned to look at Barry. Being dumped sucked.

“Look, I can’t stop you from going.” Barry started, gesturing towards the elevator, looking earnest. More open than he’d looked back at the cortex, where Wally hadn’t been sure what he was thinking. “And I meant what I said back there, we all have our own journeys and you should go wherever yours takes you.”

“I’m sensing a _but_ coming.” Wally interjected, lips curving up slightly. A first since the disastrous date night that didn’t happen. It still didn’t reach his eyes, but not even he was immune to the Barry Effect (as Iris liked to call it).

Smiling back, Barry continued, “ _But_ I want to apologise before you go.” Wally’s amusement turned to confusion at the words, frowning as the other speedster continued. “We kinda got off to a rough start and I feel like we never really connected after that. I haven’t been the best mentor… or brother really and I hope you aren’t leaving because of me. Or the mistakes I’ve made.”

He figured the word _Flashpoint_ was definitively implied there.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, man.” Wally said seriously, raising his hand when it looked like Barry was going to argue. “ _But_ , I forgive you. It’s not like I’ve been the best brother either. I was really jealous of you in the beginning, you know?”

“Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss.” Barry scratched the back of his neck as he replied, his radiant smile diming into something softer. “I tried to stay out of your way as much as possible back then. Between everything that was going on with Zoom and wanting to give you and Joe space, I don’t know, I guess I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“I kinda felt like you hated me to be honest.” Wally admitted sheepishly, shrugging when Barry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, man. I know that’s not true now, but you bailed on meeting me a lot back then.”

“Dude, I’m so sorry.” Barry said, looking a little horrified. “I swear it’s not like that, I bail on everyone. Just ask Iris! And the Flash thing only made everything worse.”

“Right? I think all my friends besides you guys hate me now.” The younger man joked, trying to lighten the mood. “We’re cool, bro. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?” Barry asked, raising his eyebrows in question. “Because it’s cool if we’re not. I mean, it’s not cool!” And now he was in full on Babble Mode (another Iris patented name), fidgeting as he tried to explain himself. “But you can be honest about it and we’ll work on becoming… cool.”

The speedster trailed off, grimacing at his word vomit when Wally burst out laughing. The grimace smoothed back into an embarrassed smile as the laughter trailed off and Wally could admit it was a little cute when the other speedster did that. Kind of reminded him that there was a human being under all that hero.

“We’re cool, man. For real.” He shook his head as he said it, lips still stretched into an amused smile.

“Okay, good. Great!” Barry said, hands gesturing awkwardly. He turned serious again though, when he added, “You’re like a brother to me, you know that right? So if you ever need anything, like help or someone to talk to or a racing buddy, I’m here for you.”

“Well, you still gotta teach me how to throw lighting.” Wally reminded him, pointing both of his index fingers at him with a playful smirk. “And I’ll hold you to that race, Flash. Though you’re so much faster than me now, it’s hardly gonna be fair.”

“You’ll get there, Wally.” Barry sounded confident, sure of his words in a way the younger speedster was more used to hearing when he wore the red suit. The kind of confidence he took on when they were out in the field, facing criminals left and right. “I believe in you.”

“Thanks, man.” It meant a lot to him, and until now Wally hadn’t realized how much, to hear that from the man. From his brother.

His heart didn’t feel quite so heavy anymore. It still ached, from losing Jesse and the certainty that he had with her. But things didn’t look so bleak knowing someone believed in him. Especially since he hadn’t always felt that was the case with Barry.

“I mean it. Central City will miss Kid Flash.” The scarlet speedster told him, tilting his head with a teasing air. “And so will Team Kid Flash.”

Wally chuckled at the attempt, happy Barry had used his name. Even if no one else had approved.

“I’ll be back for the wedding though.” He reminded Barry, knowing Iris would kill him if he missed their wedding. “Ohh, and your bachelor party! I can’t wait to see what crazy idea Cisco’ll come up with.”

“Oh god, don’t even joke about that.” Barry groaned, looking like all the worst case scenarios were flashing through his head.

“It’s gonna be lit, dude.” He reassured, patting Barry’s shoulder. “Just tell Cisco to text me the details and I’ll come.”

“Yeah, of course.” Barry nodded, gaze shifting towards the cortex when they heard the scientist himself calling for out him. He turned back to Wally though, seeming intent on finishing the conversation. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, man. And come back to us.”

“I will. Thanks, Barry.”

Going was somehow more and less bittersweet after that. The Flash had been back in Central City for a couple of weeks now, but Wally finally felt like he had his brother back too.


End file.
